Nakumiko
Nakumiko is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Appearance Brown short hair that falls to just above her shoulders. Her arms and legs are quite long but not frail looking. She doesn't wear the regular uniform this is due to spending most of her time away from the Seireitei, travelling around and watching the human realm. Personality She's not a very talkative person, and most of the time she acts sombre. She just wants to make friends but finds doing so quite hard due to her quiet nature. She's quite intelligent and witty though, and most of the time she is very sarcastic. However she isn't great with a sarcastic tone of voice and most of the time it just seems like she's being rude, when really she doesn't mean it this way! History She had always been one for exploring, hence her quite unusual outfit even for a Shinigami. She had joined the Shinigami out of her desire to explore different areas and she had got her wish. She had been allowed to explore the human realm, and of course protect it from Hollow's. She saw many things that she liked on her trip and of course many things she hated. Yet she took it all in her stride, just wanting to see more of the world. She only recently came back to the Seireitei due to the war, and the fact that aid is needed in the relief effort. She knows that on the power scale she is relatively low down, and as such she knew that going back before the war she could be of no help. Yet now she knows with her weak healing skills and her willingness she can help rebuild the Seireitei to what it used to be. Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Her zanpakuto out of Shikai looks like two small tanto's, they aren't very useful in a fight due to their small size and as such she actually spends most of her time with her Zanpakuto in Shikai. Their shikai form they look like two silver pistols, with a golden strip down the side. They're about the length from her hand 3/4 of the way to her elbow. They are well built things and can be used to block blade's with no damage to them, however this can still be risky especially if the opponent is much stronger than her so she tries to stay as far away as possible. Kido She can use kido numbers 1-50. Inner World Her inner world is like that of an amazonian jungle. She often gets lost in it herself and that's really the only way her zanpakuto spirit will show itself. Release command: "Pull the Trigger!" Nakumiko is a self proclaimed technomancer. She can essentially create almost anything she wants out of metal and electricity. She can create artificial AI, human weapons (pistols etc) Automated limbs, harnesses, almost anything. The only thing is she can't use these to create things that would help herself incombat. Like she couldn't create a massive rocket launcher then use it in combat, but she could develop something for someone else. One of her recent developments is like a 'harness' which is basically a metal harness on her back, it holds her two guns and has two limbs coming out of it, she uses them to help her repair anything electronic and manipulate metal. (If the opponent allows it she could use these limbs in combat, they'll be slower than her but much stronger) The two guns that Nakumiko uses passively shoot thin reiatsu beams each time they are fired, these on their own don't use up most of her reiatsu as the guns work like a battery. She passively charges them over time, which is why she's almost always in Shikai. As such she has lots of reiatsu stored up to use for when she does fight. These shots are relatively strong. There is two white gems which float around her, she can place it inside a slot on her pistol, causing it to glow slightly. She can place one in both of her guns, or one in either, and firing will then cause the shot to be imbued by the wind element. Doing this causes the shot to be smaller and as such less destructive, but also causes it to be much faster, having higher penetrating power. Holding both of her pistols out in front of eachother Nakumiko utters the words "Sniper" And the two pistosl start to change. She lets go of them and they float in the air, before they move together and parts start to attach to eachother. Other pieces of metal start to appear out of thin air, adding to the new single weapon. The two pistols turn into a single sniper rifle, which is absolutely massive in size, about 10 foot in length. The weapon has to be mounted to be fired as it is too heavy to fire on the move, and also the recoil is so great that if she didn't mount it then it would easily knock her about ten metres backwards. The sniper rifle shoots a massively concentrated beam of reiatsu, much like her pistols. However unlike the pistols this beam has a massive amount of explosive power, enough to destroy even the most powerful of beings. This beam uses up almost all of her reiatsu, she can only fire it once a day, and she can't use it on a target who is too close or it will most likely blow herself up as well. Time Taken: 1 turn to transform (between pistols to sniper or vice versa) 1 turn to mount the sniper rifle (This will stop her from moving) 1 turn to prepare firing (can't be distracted at all or she will mess up completely) 1 it then fires this turn So a 4 turn process in all. Statistics Trivia Her theme tune (Red Like Roses): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mhEDhQIjOwc Or: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UVRQ7ZX06XU Or: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=drlB2RT_XiA Yeah I'm indecisive, so what, sue me? :P Gallery YunaPistols.jpg|in her Shikai Quotes "OHAI THERE!" Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei